The present invention relates to zinc-based alloys with improved ductility.
The current area of application of zinc-based alloys extends to numerous industrially important applications. Particularly important are zinc alloys for gravity molding.
In the past attempts have been made to improve the properties of such zinc alloys by adding one or more elements to them, in various quantities extending down to very small quantities, with the aim of obtaining alloys suited to the broadest possible range of applications.
For example, a zinc alloy for gravity molding is known which has a tensile strength on the order of 400 MPa. This strength was attained with an alloy comprised of aluminum in the amount of about 27%, and added amounts of copper and magnesium. However, this particular alloy has low ductility as seen by the fact that its standard elongation, when cast under optimum conditions, is 4 to 8%. The same pertains to other known alloys which are comprised of aluminum in the amount of about 35%, with added amounts particularly of copper.